


Beloved Possession

by cherryontop



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: AU where McCoy never made it back on the Enterprise, becoming MU!Spock's... let's say, lover? I really hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).




End file.
